Like This
by ElloDoctor
Summary: Kurt and Sebastian, although heavily intoxicated, have a very meaningful conversation. "Can we still be in love tomorrow?" Warning: Drug/alcohol use


**A/N I've already posted this on tumblr but i'm in the process of moving all my little ficlets and drabbles on to because things tend to get lost on tumblr .**

**enjoy!  
**

* * *

Sebastian isn't sure what made him suggest they share joint but he figures that the red wine that they'd been drinking all night made him think it was a good idea. Not that he's complaining though, the combined haze of the alcohol and the pot has made everything feel so _right _and unlike all the other times he and Kurt have hung out, there aren't any awkward pauses or stilted conversation.

They are both lying on Sebastian's bed and they've been in that same position for more than a few hours, when they'd started drinking. The sun had been slowly disappearing below the horizon and now its pitch black outside, the only light coming from the small sliver of a moon that is hanging high in the sky.

High in the sky, Sebastian giggles out loud and Kurt turns to look at him, his face dangerously close to Sebastian's own.

"What?" he asks breathily.

"Nothing," Sebastian says and without any real reason he laughs again.

Kurt laughs with him, their laughter causing the bed to shake slightly.

They're silent for a few minutes, Kurt moves to the end of the bed where he lies on his back, staring at the ceiling. Sebastian stays where he is, resting against the headboard and not hiding the fact that he is staring at Kurt. Normally he tries to do it when he's sure Kurt isn't looking and when he knows he won't be caught but tonight he lets himself watch. He watches Kurt's hands as they trace invisible patterns in the air and imagines what they would look like entangled with his own. He watches as Kurt mouths soundlessly what he assumes are lyrics and gets caught up in fantasies involving Kurt's mouth and it's only when he sees Kurt clicking his fingers that he realises that wow, Kurt is higher than a fucking kite.

But then again, so is he and really it's no surprise to him when the next thing that comes out of his mouth is something he would never say sober.

"What's it like, being in love?"

Kurt sits up at that and he faces Sebastian.

"It's bouncy," he says completely serious.

"Bouncy?"

"Yeah," Kurt nods. "It feels like you're always going up and down."

In the back of his mind, Sebastian is surprised that Kurt is talking so coherently because despite that they've never got high before, Sebastian has seen Kurt drink enough times to know that Kurt is most certainly a lightweight.

"It's bouncy," Kurt repeats and Sebastian's previous thoughts go out the window when Kurt attempts to bounce on Sebastian bed while on his knees. "Like this!"

Sebastian laughs, making the bed shake harder and soon the two of them are giggling like little girls and somehow they manage to change positions so they are back to back.

Sebastian stops giggling immediately when he realises where he is and feeling Kurt's warmth, without thinking he sighs contentedly.

"Did you know," Kurt says conversationally. "That just before Blaine I got together, I was getting over him?"

Sebastian stiffens immediately at the mention of the ex and it's only the fact that Kurt said it in the same relaxed way he always does when he is drunk that is keeping Sebastian from doing something stupid like cry.

"Really?" he asks and he hates how hopeful he sounds.

"Yep," Kurt draws out the word and Sebastian knows that he's waiting for Sebastian to prod him for answers, so he shifts his position that he can see Kurt's face.

"What happened?

"I told him, Blaine Warbler! You get too many solos!" Kurt almost shouts the words and he has crinkled his nose and furrowed his eyebrows in a way that really shouldn't be adorable but is.

"He does get too many solos…." Sebastian mutters.

"Exactly!" Kurt throws his hands in the air. "And the bird died!"

Kurt looks at Sebastian expectantly.

Sebastian tries to make sense of Kurt's words, his brain moving.

"That's sad." He says eventually.

"Yeah I know!" Kurt's eyes are wide. "And then I moved him, Sebastian! I moved him!"

"You moved him?" Sebastian asks, dumfounded. "How does even that even work?"

"Like this!"

And before Sebastian can react, Kurt has pushed Sebastian back onto the pillows and startling him once more, Kurt climbs onto him, straddling him.

"Like this?" Sebastian asks after a moment, his voice sloppy as he inhales deeply, trying to ingrain the feeling of being pressed this close to Kurt into his memory.

"Like this…" Kurt leans forward until their foreheads are touching.

There are no words to describe what this feels like, it's all heat and warm breath and there's still smoke lingering in the air even though they finished the joint almost an hour ago. It's so perfect; Sebastian almost wants to ruin it by moving just that little bit closer so that their mouths will touch.

"Can I ask you a question?" Kurt asks, his breath fanning Sebastian's face.

It takes a moment for Sebastian to answer, the words slowly making their way through his drug-addled mind. "Sure."

He might have just nodded, he can't be entirely sure if the words left his mouth as he's too focused on the shiny depths of Kurt's eyes to care.

"Are we in love?"

Sebastian thinks for a moment and Kurt apparently appears to be doing the same, his eyes furrowed in concentration.

"I think we are," Sebastian says it without thinking and he sucks in a breath, hoping that it's not the wrong thing to say. His filter has completely gone and without it he feels vulnerable, like he might cave in on himself.

"Me too," Kurt agrees, obviously pleased. They continue to stare at each other and Sebastian relaxes, his head filled not with thoughts but the feeling that everything in the world is just so _right_ and how did he never notice that before?

He wonders if maybe he should kiss Kurt, because that does seem to be thing to do. That's what you do when you're in love he knows, but he can't shake the feeling that this is the best feeling in the world and why ruin it when it's perfect already?

Kurt's eyelids are drooping and Sebastian isn't surprised when he feels Kurt's body go slack above him. Kurt smiles sleepily at him before sliding clumsily off him and onto the pillow next to Sebastian's.

Sebastian sinks lower into his own pillow, his own fatigue taking over him and he knows he should turn of the light but the thought of leaving his bed when Kurt is in it is almost painful.

"Sebastian?" Kurt whispers sleepily and he reaches for Sebastian, wrapping his arms around his middle.

"Yeah?" Sebastian whispers back, reaching out a hand to cradle Kurt's head.

"Can we still be in love tomorrow?" The words are soft and they seem to wrap themselves around Sebastian and he wants to drown in them.

He's still high, high on pot, Kurt and _love_ but he doesn't care that he's going to regret it when he gets a stinging headache in the morning because he'll wake up with Kurt and in _love_.

"Of course, Kurt."

He falls asleep almost instantly, still smiling.


End file.
